New Discoverys
by Weasley-Basher
Summary: The war is over and Hermione is restarting year seven, along with the other seventh years from the year previous. When a new rule is brought in at Hogwarts, she will find love and friendship in the most unexpected of places. HG/DM HP/GW and more :
1. Inventions

_A/N: Hey guys :D_

_Here is my new story!  
The main pairing will be Hermione/Draco._

_I won't tell you any other pairings, you'll just have to read and find out! ;)_

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot, If Harry Potter belonged to me, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan-fiction, I'd be out there writing more books!_

_This story takes place in the 7__th__ year. The epilogue (piece of crap that it is) will be ignored. Remus and Tonks didn't die (don't be angry at me, I couldn't do that to poor Teddy) (:_

_Please REVIEW! :D_

* * *

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley waltzed arm in arm, into the Great Hall. Sitting side-by-side at the Gryffindor table, they began to chat excitedly.

The two best friends had not seen each other in a year, and they, like many other friends, were using all their spare time to catch up.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and all the other seventh years from the previous year, had been invited to re-do year seven. So here they were, sitting in the Great Hall on September the second, starting their long-awaited, final year at Hogwarts.

Harry glanced up to the teachers table; a warm smile crept onto his face as his eyes roamed over to the new Defence against the Dark Arts professor. Remus J Lupin had not looked better in years, he had finally been accepted by the Wizarding World, and had a loving family and supportive job. He had, in retrospect, everything he had ever wanted.

Harry was pulled from his musings as Headmistress McGonagall stood to speak. He sat up, listening attentively to his mentor, even though he already knew what she was about to say.

"Good morning students," The Scottish lady started, "I have some good news. Recently there has been a new discovery. Professor Callory, our own Muggle Studies professor, has invented an instant messenging device. Mr Harry Potter has paid to supply every student in the school with one. We hope for this new discovery (in the long run), to stop house rivalry and bring unexpected people together as friends. You will be required to spend at least thirty minutes on your instant messenger daily.

Please do not take this lightly, the failure to do so will result in loss of house points, and potentially, a detention. Thank you."

The headmistress sat down, and the Hall immediately erupted into chatter, a new era at Hogwarts had begun.

* * *

It was nine o' clock at night and Hermione lay on her four poster bed, totally exhausted from her first day back at school. Groaning, she realised she had not yet spent the required half an hour on Hogwarts Messenger. She reluctantly reached down and pulled the device out from under her bed.

_Little Otter has signed in_

Grey Prince: Who's that?

Little Otter: Who?

Grey Prince: You. I'm all alone on here and I've been waiting for someone to log on. Who are you?

Little Otter: *smirks* none of your business. Who are you?

Grey Prince: A person.

Little Otter: Figured.

Grey Prince: Ok then, tell me, what house are you in?

Little Otter: You first.

Grey Prince: Slytherin.

Little Otter: *dies* I've been conversing with a _Slytherin_? How could I have lowered myself so? *laughs*

Grey Prince: You're a Gryffindor aren't you? Only they hate us so much, *smirks*

Little Otter: Yup, I am. Although, that _was_ a joke.

Grey Prince: I realised. Haha.

_Parselmouth has signed in_

Little Otter: Hey Harry! :)

Parselmouth: Um? Who is this? How'd you know who I am?

Little Otter: A fellow Gryffindor. You're the only student in the school who speaks parseltongue, it's easy enough to put two and two together and realise that _parselmouth _is you.

Parselmouth: Ok...

Grey Prince: It's difficult I know, he or she won't tell me who they are either. Lol, I think we have to figure it out :)

Parselmouth: Oh hi Malfoy, I guess we'll just have to figure it out then :D

Little Otter: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?! Talking?!?! _Civilly_?! I think I'm going to have a heart attack! What on earth brought on such a sudden change??

Parselmouth: *laughs* we were talking before and put aside our differences. I guess we started to actually like each other, lol.

Little Otter: *gasps* I didn't know you swung that way Harry!!

Parselmouth: I DON'T!! I'm in love with a GIRL!

Little Otter: Ginny :D

Grey Prince: Are you a girl or a boy Little Otter?

Little Otter: Fine. I'm a girl.

Grey Prince: Truth or dare?

Little Otter: I'm not gonna play, but you can ask me **one** truth question, besides "who are you". And **NO**loopholes!

Grey Prince: Favourite pastime?

Little Otter: Reading (:

Grey Prince: I know who you are!!

Parselmouth: SAME!!

Little Otter: Who?

Grey Prince: Granger.

Parselmouth: Mya! :D

Little Otter: Ok ok, you're right! (: How'd you guys guess?

Parselmouth: Mi, It's obvious, you speak to me as if we've been friends for years, you know heaps about me, and you love reading!! Not to mention, your patronus is an otter! Who else could it be?

Grey Prince: Yeah. Apart from the patronus thing, it was pretty obvious, towards the end :)

Little Otter: Whatever Malfoy, lol

_Italian Snake has signed in_

Grey Prince: Hey Blaise!!

Italian Snake: Drake my man! What's up?

Grey Prince: Ahh, I've been stuck talking to Granger and Potter for the past half an hour! Save me!! Jokes :D

Italian Snake: Lol XD

Little Otter: Well that's nice isn't it Malfoy

Grey Prince: It was a joke :(

Parselmouth: Calm down Mi. It was only a joke!

Italian Snake: Yeah Granger! Don't go getting your knickers in a twist!!

Little Otter: It's been half an hour? Bye.

_Little Otter has signed out_

Grey Prince: Blaise!! You made her go!!

Italian Snake: Sorry mate, lol.

Parselmouth: Don't worry 'bout her temper guys, she's tired. The poor girl's had practically no sleep since the Final Battle. Nightmares. :(

Grey Prince: Poor Hermione. That must suck, I _hate_ nightmares!

Italian Snake: You like her!

Grey Prince: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FROM?!?!

Parselmouth: You feel sorry for her and you're being nice to her and you called her _Hermione_. ;) not to mention, you're pretty defensive about it.

Grey Prince: ...doesn't prove anything.

Grey Prince: Bye.

_Grey Prince has signed out._

Italian Snake: He totally likes her. He's my best mate, I can read him like a book.

Parselmouth: Time for some matchmaking I think ;)

Italian Snake: Give them some time first :D

Parselmouth: What do you mean?

Italian Snake: Head Boy and Head Girl have to spend some time together ;)

Parselmouth: Ahh. Good point lol. I have to go, bye Zabini.

Italian Snake: Potter.

_Parselmouth has signed out_

_Italian Snake has signed out_

* * *

_A/N: So, what do you think??_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. New Friendships

_A/N: So here's the second chapter :)_

_This chapter is dedicated to GeorgiaPeach20 and jessirose85 for being the first reviewers on the story :D_

_I don't mind constructive criticism so feel free to tell me what I'm doing wrong, nicely xD_

_Also, if you have any ideas of what could happen in the plot, our some funny jokes our log in names, I'd be happy to hear them :D _

_You might just get a dedication!_

_~Shay_

* * *

_Damn! _Draco thought bitterly, as he realised he would be late to charms soon if he didn't hurry. He sprinted as fast as he could to the second floor. Slowing to a walk outside of the charms classroom, he breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed the class had not yet entered; they were still outside, talking.

Normally, double charms with Gryffindors, would be Draco's least favourite time of the day. He hated the Gryffindors, and Charms was his worst subject, but this year, he was going to start afresh, he had already started to befriend a few Gryffindors and he would get a tutor for charms and work his hardest.

This year, the year when he wasn't controlled by death eaters and the dark lord, would be the best year yet.

The bell rang and the students shuffled noisily into the class, Draco sat next to Blaise, and quickly pulled his quill and parchment out of his bag, ready to take notes.

Professor Flitwick began to speak, "Today we will be starting a new project, I will be placing you all with a partner and you will work together to make a spell of your own." Hermione gasped and leaned forward, her quill scratching away at the paper, capturing everything Flitwick said in ink.

"I will place you all with someone you do not normally work with; you need to work hard on this project, as it will cover half of your grade. I will require a physical demonstration of the spell, presented to the entire class, and also a five hundred word essay explaining the spell. I realise the essay is not that long, but creating your own spell will be hard enough, keep in mind that five hundred words is only the minimum, you can exceed it if you wish. Now, I'll assign you all to your partners," The class sat up, crossing their fingers as Professor Flitwick began to read from a piece of old parchment.

"Right, this is in no particular order," He wheezed, the war had taken an effect on him, as it had everyone else, "Ronald Weasley and Luna Lovegood," both Ron and Luna let out a sigh of relief and moved to sit next to each other.

"Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot, Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Parvarti Patil, Padma Patil and Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson and Cormac McLaggen," Hermione groaned, only one other person was left in the room, "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

Five minutes later, Hermione and Draco were actually sitting next to each other, maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

"So, Granger," Malfoy muttered, "I'm not mistaken if we're going to be creating something terribly hard am I?"

"Yes we are Malfoy, It will be hard, but not impossible. How did you guess?" She added the last part sarcastically, but Malfoy choose to elaborate.

"Well, you're the smartest witch in Hogwarts, you get the best grades, and that's not just natural, you must work damn hard. I figured that being paired with you would be the best thing for my grades, since you're so smart. I _will_ help though, I won't just leave it all to you, I want to help. This project will be really fun," He stopped talking with a ghost of a smile on his face; he turned and looked at Hermione, and was not surprised to see the look of shock on her face.

"You've changed," She stated, "You're being nice, friendly even, and you complimented me? What happened?"

Draco smirked his signature smirk, "This _is _me Granger, I'm not a Gryffindor, I was never extremely brave, so when my father told me to do something, I did it. Even when it was pretending to be someone I wasn't. If I had not listened to him, he would have hurt my mother, he was abusive to us both, and I couldn't lose her, she's the only one I lov-" He stopped talking abruptly and clamped a hand over his mouth, "I've said too much," He whispered.

Hermione smiled, "No you haven't Malfoy, I think now I understand. Friends?" She held out a hand, and he took it, grinning.

Professor Flitwick grinned at the two, finally, differences were being set aside and friendships were being made. Minerva was right; this year at Hogwarts would be like no other.

* * *

_Parselmouth has signed in_

Little Red: Harry!

Parselmouth: Gin! :D Hey hun, what's up?

Little Red: Well, I'm talking to Cho about what we're going to do that charms assignment on.

Raven's Princess: Yeah, we're thinking of a charm kind of like protego, only more powerful. We want to be able to block the unforgiveables with it.

Parselmouth: Hey Cho! That's a really good idea guys! I like it!

Little Red: Thanks, :)

Raven's Princess: What are you and Blaise gonna do?

Parselmouth: We haven't decided yet, lol.

Little Red: *cough* typical *cough*

Parselmouth: Hey! :(

Little Red: Aww, you know I don't mean it hun :D love you!

Parselmouth: Love you too Gin! :D

Raven's Princess: I'll be going now, lol. Talk to yah later Gin :D

Little Red: Bye Cho :]

Parselmouth: Cyah!

_Raven's Princess has signed out_

Little Red: Where are you Harry?

Parselmouth: Common room, why?

Little Red: Come to the kitchens, we never get any alone time anymore :(

Parselmouth: No, no we don't, I'm coming now love

Little Red: Cyah soon, love you! 3

Parselmouth: Love you too Ginny! Always.

_Parselmouth has signed out_

_Little Red has signed out_

* * *

_Grey Prince has signed in_

Little Otter: Hey!

Grey Prince: Hi Granger

Little Otter: Granger? If we're gonna be friends, can we at least be on the first name basis?

Grey Prince: Sure thing Hermione :)

Little Otter: That's better Draco :D

Grey Prince: I came up with an idea for the charms assignment.

Little Otter: So did I. You first.

Grey Prince: Extended hearing charm. It extends the range you can hear.

Little Otter: Something for spying? Lol, I like it :)

Grey Prince: Thanks, what's yours?

Little Otter: A weather charm.

Grey Prince: That's actually a great idea! You realise how difficult that would be though, don't you?

Little Otter: Yup. I was thinking of a separate charm for snow, rain, sunlight, thunderstorms, and rainbows :D

Grey Prince: I really like that, and it would be so useful!

Little Otter: But I like your idea too.

Grey Prince: Let's stick with yours, it'll get us a better grade anyways, definitely an O!

Little Otter: Kay, thanks.

Grey Prince: Haha, did you notice the time at all?

Little Otter: 10.30 at night, *sigh* I have to go to sleep Draco, bye :)

Grey Prince: Night Hermione :)

_Little Otter has signed out_

_Grey Prince has signed out_

* * *

_A/N: What do you think?_

_REVIEW!_


	3. Of necklaces and tattoos

_A/N: Third chapter! Dedicated tooooo.... *drum roll* jessirose85! For being the only one to review the second chapter!_

_Sorry for the late update, I went on holiday, without my laptop! *gasp* :P_

_Read and review please guys, it really makes me want to continue writing!_

* * *

"Hey, Harry!" Blaise ran up to the raven-haired boy and fell into pace beside him.

"Hey Blaise," Harry replied, "What's up?"

Blaise sighed, closed his eyes, thinking for a moment, and then perked up again, "Walk with me, to the Black lake, there's something I need to tell you."

Harry nodded, curiosity getting the better of him. The two walked out into the bright sunny day, and sat down under a tree, next to the sparkling lake. "What did you want to tell me?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have an idea!" Blaise blurted out.

Harry sighed and put his head in his hands, he shook himself once before meeting Blaise's dark eyes, "What is it this time?" Harry asked the question tiredly, having already listened to Blaise's other "great" ideas for their charms project. A charm that kept flowers alive- already invented. A charm that made a farting sound- great for practical jokes, but too simple for an advanced charms class project, one that cost half of their grade.

His last idea had been the worst. A charm that helped you to last longer... in the bedroom. Harry had put his foot down here, it was out of the question, a charm that gave you longer sex was definitely not going to get them a high grade. It was more likely to give them loss of house points and detentions for the rest of the year.

Blaise chuckled and started to explain his plan. Harry's dread soon turned to amazement, and he tried hard to understand how such a normally dim person, could come up with such a wonderful idea.

* * *

_Little Otter has signed in_

Italian Snake: Hi Hermione :)

Little Otter: Zabini

Italian Snake: *gasps* please, don't call me that. The name's Blaise. B.L.A.I.S.E Blaise!

Little Otter:*giggles* okay okay, Blaise it is ;)

Italian Snake: Sooo... Watcha up to??

Little Otter: Taking a break from working on charms. You?

Italian Snake: Talking to you... Duh! Lol.

Little Otter: Good point, lol :D

Italian Snake: Can I ask you something?

Little Otter: Suuuure...

Italian Snake: Are you adopted?

Little Otter: How did _you_ know that?!?!

Italian Snake: Harry told me, sorry for bringing it up

Little Otter: No, it's ok, and yea, I am adopted. :(

Italian Snake: So am I.

Little Otter: Really????

Italian Snake: Yeah :( I want to find my parents, the only thing I have of them is a necklace and a tattoo... I was told they left me in the care of the Zabini's to save me from the war.

Little Otter: A tattoo and a necklace? That's the same as me! Lol, must be common. At least you know that much, I know nothing about my real parents :(

Italian Snake: What does your necklace look like?

Little Otter: It's a golden locket in the shape of a heart, and it has a wolfs paw print on it. I've never been able to open it though...

Italian Snake: Merlins beard! You basically just described my necklace!!

Little Otter: Your necklace is the same?!?! Do you know what this could mean?? OMG! What does your tattoo look like???

Italian Snake: It's a small blue heart, on the side of my neck.

Little Otter: You're lying.

Italian Snake: I wouldn't lie to you Hermione. Why would you think that??

Little Otter: Because MY tattoo is the same...

* * *

_A/N: A little cliff-hanger there don't yah think? :) Forgive me?_

_Please review!_

_xx_


	4. Blaise had a good idea?

_A/N: Bit of a cliffie in the last chap aye?? Lol, sorry 'bout that guys!_

_Here you go!_

_Alot of people thought Blaise was lying! You'll just have to read and find out!_

_Review!_

* * *

_Little Otter: Because MY tattoo is the same..._

* * *

Italian Snake: NO WAY!?!

Little Otter: I don't believe you Blaise. This simply _can't_ be real.

Italian Snake: Well how would I know what your tattoo looks like? I described MY tattoo, for all I know, _you're_ the one who's lying!

Little Otter: I don't lie Zabini.

Italian Snake: Oh yeah _Granger_? What was it you said to Drake? Something along the lines of always hating ferrets? And now you're friends with him? LIE!

Little Otter: That WASN'T a lie! He CHANGED! I would have NEVER have become his friend if it wasn't for Harry showing me his true side!

Italian Snake: Calm down! Your time of the month or something?? I was just SAYING!

Little Otter: You should learn from your parent's mistakes - use some birth control!

Italian Snake: :'( I'm sorry Hermione. I lost my temper. Please don't say that about my parents, they're dead for all I know :(

Little Otter: You better be sorry! I am too...

Italian Snake: What are we going to do about this?

Little Otter: About what?

Italian Snake: Duh, the tattoos and necklaces.

Little Otter: Oh. Go to Dumbledore?

Italian Snake: I thought you were the smartest with of the age? Dumbledore's dead!

Little Otter: His portrait, idiot! (:

Italian Snake: Oh. I think I may have been naturally blonde lol :D

Little Otter: Yah-huh, I agree lol :)

Italian Snake: What do you think this all means?

Little Otter: Um, well, we have the same tattoo and same necklace, both the ONLY reminders of our biological parents. We could be related?

Italian Snake: Wow. That would actually be pretty cool :D. I mean, you're _Hermione Granger, _you're bound to turn out rich! If I was related to you I would have to get some!! :P

Little Otter: Don't count on it Blaise! :D  
Maybe we should see McGonagall?

Italian Snake: I agree. Dumbledore's portrait's in that office, and he's bound to know who we really are. He knows _everything_!

Little Otter: Wow, did you just say something smart?? Lol, jokes :)

Italian Snake: _Haha. _See me NOT laughing!  
Lol, we should go now. Meet you on the third floor, just outside the portrait of The Lone Wolf?

Little Otter: Sure :) see you soon

_Little Otter has signed out_

_Italian Snake has signed out_

* * *

_A/N: I know its short ! I've had no TIME :( _

_Sorry! Don't shoot me! :D_

_Xx_

_Review!!_


End file.
